Drame Romantique D'une Jeune Sorcière
by Nessie Juv
Summary: Lily Potter l'aime...Lui, ce garçon tellement inaccessible, irréel.   Et le jour où son rêve semble devenir réalité, un tueur fou dangereux les menace. Vivre à deux ou mourir...C'est le choix qu'elle devra faire malgré elle...
1. Chapitre 1 : T'es pas stupide, t'es pire

**Chapitre 1 : T'es pas stupide, t'es pire ! **

Il faisait frais cet après-midi de printemps et cela plut à Lily Potter. Elle se sentait comme une jolie fleur, à mourir l'hiver pour renaître au printemps.  
Elle allait partir exceptionnellement chez sa famille dans la soirée pour toute la durée des vacances de Pâques soi-disant, mais c'était juste parce que ses parents voulaient la surveiller. Elle avait donc choisi cet après-midi pour rompre avec Acke.  
Acke Johnson était son actuel et bientôt son ex petit-ami. Elle n'avait absolument aucun sentiment pour lui, elle en aimait un autre mais avec qui elle ne pouvait pas avoir de relation sérieuse. Acke était quelqu'un d'odieux, mais de tellement séduisant et charmeur qu'elle avait succombé à ses avances un mois plus tôt. Mais c'était terminé, elle n'aimera personne d'autre que...celui qu'elle avait choisi depuis presque cinq ans.  
Des fois elle se plaignait elle-même, de ne pas être une fille normale, de ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un sans que cela ressemble à du théâtre tragico/romantique moyenâgeux. '' Pourquoi faut-il que l'amour qui est si doux d'aspect, mis à l'épreuve, soit si tyrannique et si brutal ? ''. Lily adorait citer William Shakespeare (un ancien auteur moldu que sa mère déteste) depuis qu'elle l'aimait. Ce garçon, trop beau, trop irréel, trop gentil, trop intouchable, trop évité par ses parents, trop haï par sa famille. La seule personne qui était au courant de tout cela, sa meilleure amie et cousine Rose, ne pouvait l'aider car elle même était contre. Elle lui dit juste que des fois sa vie ressemble trop à Roméo & Juliette. Mais c'était faux, car l'amour dans ce roman était réciproque. Et lui ne l'aimait pas, c'était impossible. Impossible, un bien grand mot et utilisé à tort car rien n'est impossible si on y met de la volonté. Mais depuis cinq ans, sa volonté s'était évaporée devant la difficulté de l'aveux. Rose lui disait aussi parfois que les Gryffondors se doivent d'être courageux et faire des sacrifices pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment, leur famille. Mais le sacrifice était trop important. Lily n'y survivrait peut-être pas si elle décidait de l'oublier.

Elle se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle avait donné rendez-vous à le vit, adossé nonchalamment contre un banc en bois moisi du parc. Elle accéléra le pas. Arrivée à côté de lui, il se leva le premier, l'attrapa à la taille et tenta de l'embrasser. Mais elle se débattit et recula, écœurée.

- C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui Lily ? lança méchamment Acke  
- C'est toi, répondit Lily s'étonnant elle-même de la méchanceté de sa voix

Acke, dans un réflexe, sortit sa baguette et Lily la sienne.

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fais, hein ? Il faut toujours que tout soit parfait avec toi ! Eh bien à ton grand regret je ne suis pas parfait.  
- Ça, c'est pas Merlin qui l'a inventé ! Depuis un mois, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre que tu es TRES loin d'être parfait !  
- Et toi, tu crois que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça après les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble !  
- Des bons moments ? Attends je réfléchis...ah non y'en a pas ! Aucun ! Mon frère dit toujours que les Poufsouffle sont stupides. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment d'accord avec lui et j'ai raison. Parce que en fait t'es pas stupide, t'es pire !

Acke était rouge de rage, ses narines se dilataient au rythme de sa respiration. On aurait dit un joueur de Quidditch qui s'est pris un cognard en pleine face.

Everte Statim !

Le sortilège du jeune homme envoya balader Lily à au moins cinq mètres derrière. Elle se releva difficilement puis lui lança :

- Je crois que tu l'as déjà compris mais je ne veux plus de toi, d'accord ?

Elle ne le laissa par répondre et couru vers le château, faisant virevolter sa cape dans la brise. Acke était resté bouche bée devant le banc. Il entendit un craquement derrière :

- Eh, Johnson !

Scorpius Malefoy se tenait devant lui, baguette levée, d'un air de défi et l'avait interpellé agressivement. Acke, qui compris que l'appeler par son nom de famille était un moyen de montrer sa supériorité, pris aussi sa baguette mais il tremblait tellement que lancer un sortilège était inutile, il raterait son coup.  
Il se demandait la vraie raison pour laquelle Lily avait rompu avec lui maintenant, juste avant ses « petites vacances en famille ». Il y en avait forcément une, elle n'aurait pas gâché ces vacances pour rien, et ça ne pouvait pas être seulement parce qu'il était un Poufsouffle pire que stupide, ça ne suffisait pour tout arrêter car il possédait d'autres qualités évidentes. Lesquelles ? Euh...  
Bon il en chercherait plus tard, là n'était pas la question. Qu'est-ce-que voulait Scorpius exactement ? Les avait-il observé longtemps ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Lança Acke  
- Oh, discuter !  
- Ah ok. Alors...  
- Non mais tu me crois aussi bête que ça...Pfff...,le coupa Scorpius  
- Tu sais on en entend de belles sur toi en ce moment alors il y a bien de quoi discuter.  
- Hum. Ouais finalement ça m'intéresse, répondit le Serpentard finalement curieux de connaître les rumeurs qui circulent sur lui.  
- Eh bien, des gens disent que tu as failli être renvoyé de l'école parce que tu t'es battu en duel avec Albus Potter. D'autres que tu vas l'été dans une famille d'accueil moldue parce que tes parents ne veulent plus de toi. Certains disent aussi que tu as écrit sur ton manuel d'histoire de la magie que tu aurais préféré être à Gryffondor, récita Acke  
- Oui je me suis battu en duel avec Potter, et ses idiots de parents on demandé à ma faire renvoyer tout ça parce que le pauvre petit Albus s'était fait battre et que ça touchais leur amour-propre. Pour ce qui est de la famille d'accueil, je sais pas d'où tu sors ça mais c'est complètement faux. En effet, j'ai écris sur mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie mais j'ai plutôt écris « Mon père est une bouse de dragon puante et ma mère roule dedans » mais ça a été déformé. J'ai été ravi de savoir toutes les idioties qui passent à mon sujet, donc maintenant dégage !

Il ne suffit pas plus à Acke pour partir d'un pas rapide. Il était tellement éffrayé par le jeune Malefoy qu'il lui obéissait comme un petit chien ce qui n'était pas très courageux de sa part. Une fois qu'il fût arrivé en haut de la petite colline, Scorpius lui cria :

- Et si tu refais du mal à une fille, je te tue.

Scorpius avait effectivement assisté à la scène, et n'avait apparemment pas supporté qu'un garçon tel que Acke fasse du mal à la seule fille qui avait eu l'intelligence de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face.

La dite des rumeurs l'avait beaucoup irrité. Une famille d'accueil moldue, mais qu'est-ce-que les gens pouvaient inventer parfois. Si ses parents avaient voulus se venger de lui, ils ne l'auraient pas envoyé chez les Moldus. Il l'auraient plutôt mis sous Endoloris, accroché à un fauteil, jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure de douleur. Il y avait eu droit deux fois : une foisoù il avait dit des horreurs sans nom à un très vieil ami de son père, et l'autre où il avait refusé de donner des objets ensorcelés aux enfants Potter. La seule fois où son père l'avait félicité, c'était quand il avait battu Albus Potter en duel, un acte que Scorpius regrettait toujours. C'est vrai, après tout, il n'a rien contre ces gens, c'était Albus qui l'vait provoqué. Si son père les déteste, ce sont ses affaires, son fils n'était pas obligé d'en payer les frais.  
L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il fallait qu'il retourne au château avant qu'on ne croit qu'il avait fait des choses louches et que les élèves ne lancent un autre potin.  
Il rangea donc sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et pris le chemin de terre qui montait sur la petite colline du parc.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Nous allons

**Chapitre 2 : Nous allons...**

A dix-huit heures pétantes, Mrs Morris, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor se rendit dans la salle commune pour aller chercher Lily ainsi que quelques dignes représentants de la lignée Weasley. C'est donc escortés par une Mrs Morris rouge de fierté de part la venue de Harry Potter dans l'école que Lily, James, Rose et Albus traversaient les couloirs, non sans subir les railleries des autres élèves.  
Apparemment, les autres enfants Weasley avaient préféré rester à Poudlard pour cause de révision d'examens. Lily, en juin, passerait ses Buses et Albus ses Aspics pourtant leurs parents ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. C'était totalement injuste, d'ailleurs ses parents l'avait toujours été. Depuis tout les souvenirs de Lily, ils n'ont toujours fait qu'étaler aux autres leur fortune, leur notoriété, leur autorité parentale, leurs enfants "parfaits" soi-disant. Lily les détestait parfois et d'autres fois (plus rares) elle les adorait. Pourquoi éprouvaient-ils le besoin de se "pavaner" devant la Gazette du Sorcier ? De se vanter de leur attitude exemplaire ? D'exposer tant leur vie de couple ? De projeter sans leur demander leur avis leurs enfants tout en haut du podium ? Là, Lily dégringolais du podium, sans aucun doute. Et ce serait encore pire si elle lui avouais son amour. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu être comme ça toute leur vie, non ? Sinon, ils n'auraient pas pu se faire tant d'alliés et d'amis, ça paraissait étrange.  
Tandis qu'ils marchaient, on pouvait voir James, marchant toujours la tête haute et le dos droit ; Rose souriante, sa chevelure rousse lui arrivant jusqu'au hanches, ses yeux noisettes pétillants d'excitation à l'idée de passer une semaine en famille ; puis Albus, tellement angoissé à l'idée des réprimandes de son entourage à cause du duel perdu qu'il s'en rongeait les ongles et triturait sa baguette nerveusement ; et enfin Lily avec cet aire permanent de tristesse dans les yeux, réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait ensorceler Mrs Morris puis courir dans la forêt interdite pour habiter en ermite avec une horde de centaures pour la fin de sa vie.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée où Ron & Hermione Weasley ainsi que Harry Potter patientaient, souriants, tout en discutant de bon train avec le gardien. Il n'y eut que Rose et James pour marcher plus vite et s'empresser d'aller embrasser leurs parents respectifs. Lily lança à Albus un regard compatissant ce qui le motiva pour aller saluer son père. Mais elle avait du mal à y aller. Elle restais donc plantée au milieu de l'allée, partagée entre le désir de courir chez les centaures et celui de jouer à la jeune fille sage et épanouie.

- Lily, est-ce-que ça va ? questionna de sa voix rauque  
- Euh...oui. Bonjour ! Où est maman ? répondit Lily en affichant un sourire faux  
- Bonjour. Elle...enfin nous...  
- Allons faire une fête de Pâques, elle est restée au Terrier pour préparer. le coupa Hermione brusquement  
- Allez on y va. Je veux vite rentrer à la maison me changer avant la fête, s'enthousiasma Rose  
- Oui, on va se séparer, Al' et James vous prenez un Portoloin avec votre père. Rosy et Lily vous venez avec nous, pour vous préparer ensemble. expliqua Ron Weasley

Une fois ce plan félicité, ils marchèrent chacuns vers leur destination et on n'entendit plus que le bruit des pas sur les vieux graviers puis ce bruit étrange que font les Portoloins quand ils s'activent.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tu as pleuré ?

**Chapitre 3 : Tu as pleuré ?**

**L**ily avait passé une nuit et une soirée folle en compagnie de Rose. Elles avaient choisi parmi son abondante garde-robe, des tenues pour la fête de Pâques qui se déroulerait le lendemain midi.  
Le tout petit appartement des trois Weasley avait été agrandi par un sortilège et passait donc de "petit studio de banlieue londonienne" à "spacieux appartement de 200 m2". Voilà un des aspects étonnants de la magie, la conception de l'espace. Logiquement, et la magie n'est pas logique, on ne peut pas faire une place de 200 m2 dans un espace qui n'en fait que 30. L'espace est-il réellement modifié ? Où est-ce seulement une illusion de l'oeil ? Un sorcier est-il assez bête pour imaginer un endroit et y vivre seulement sous l'effet d'un sort ? L'espace-temps est-il véritablement modifiable ?  
C'est donc ce genre de choses intellectuelles auxquelles Lily pensait ce matin. Elle était plutôt du genre lève-tôt mais, en sortant de la chambre d'amis, elle réalisa que ça ne devait pas être le cas de son oncle et de sa tante, ni de Rose. Quoique, sur la table basse près de l'entrée, elle trouvé un petit mot d'une écriture féminine, "Finalement, je vais travailler, à ce soir.". Sûrement Hermione Weasley que Lily n'avait qu'entre-aperçu à certaines fêtes familiales. Apparemment, elle était toujours au travail, tout les jours et toutes les nuits. C'est sûr que ce n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de très...amical. Mais Lily n'en savait rien, pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Son oncle Ron, lui, n'en avait toujours pas de travail. Il disait tout le temps que c'était la faute de la crise financière mais il ne travaille pas dans le domaine des finances alors ça ne compte pas.  
Elle traversait les pièces, aux aguets mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie apparente.  
La faim matinale lui tordait les intestins, elle décida donc d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Arrivant à l'entrée de la cuisine américaine neuve et rutilante, elle bailla, s'étira puis extrait des placards de quoi se préparer un bon gros petit déjeuner. Pains, oeuf, bacon grillé de la veille, marmelade, scones,... Il y a avait de tout ici !

Une fois largement repue, elle entama une petite visite du salon. C'était une décoration assez étrange, des tableaux et peintures modernes avec des meubles et une cheminée à l'ancienne. Loin d'être harmonieux.  
Elle n'est d'habitude pas du genre à fouiller mais cette lettre, posée sur la cheminée victorienne l'intrigua. Elle datait de quelques jours, était écrite sur le papier à lettre de sa mère et adressée à Hermione. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle sauta sur le sofa moelleux et lut :

Chère Hermione,

Je t'envoie cette lettre en réponse de la tienne qui m'a parue pressée et pleine d'incompris. J'ai tenté de te la faire parvenir le plus vite mais mon hibou était en commission à Poudlard.  
Pourquoi t'angoisses-tu ? Je croyais que tu avais compris que c'est une décision longuement réfléchie et prise à deux. Les enfants sont relativement grands, ils comprendront. Ils sont assez réalistes pour comprendre que je ne tiens plus. La vie devenait impossible pour moi, les disputes était trop fréquentes et les relations trop détériorées. Je serais beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je me sens déjà mieux.  
L'amour n'est pas fait pour durer, j'ai été heureuse, j'ai touché du doigt le bonheur. Mais toute chose a une fin, non ? Tout ça ne détruira pas la famille. C'est pas un simple divorce qui va dessouder les Weasley, je peux te l'assurer ! Ça va juste chambouler un peu les choses. Et puis cette fête de Pâques va réchauffer tout les coeurs.  
Je crois que c'est pour ma mère le pire, elle que cette union avait tant réjoui. Elle est toute triste, mais vu que je reste pour l'instant au Terrier en attendant une nouvelle maison, je serais donc là pour elle.  
Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit.

Ginny, désormais Weasley.

P.S. : Tu as intérêt à venir à la fête de Pâques avec ta petite famille.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. A tout juste 16 ans, elle ne devrait pas pleurer de la sorte pour ça. Mais comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il fallait que ses parents divorcent. Pourtant, ils ne paraissaient pas malheureux. Contrairement aux dires de sa mère, elle ne les avait jamais vu se disputer. Pourquoi ne les avait-ils pas prévenus ? Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils pouvaient comprendre.  
Apparemment, sa grand-mère Molly n'allait pas bien, cela l'inquiétait. La fatigue augmentait chez elle depuis l'assassinat de son mari et Lily redoutait le pire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se débrouiller quand elle se retrouvait seule au Terrier, les gens faisaient donc en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Les Weasley avaient établi entre eux une sorte de roulement. Les Potter venaient toujours le jeudi après-midi, et ils y dormaient du dimanche soir jusqu'au lundi matin. Mais maintenant que Ginny y était tout le temps, ils allaient peut-être s'y rendre moins souvent.  
Lily était toujours affalée, les yeux rouges sur le sofa quand son oncle Ron entra dans la pièce. Avec son pyjama rayé et taché, les cheveux roux en bataille et de grosses poches sous les yeux, on aurait dit un célibataire endurci après une soirée arrosée.  
Elle brûla la lettre d'un coup de baguette avant qu'il ne la voit. Elle se releva brusquement du canapé.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Je me suis servie dans la cuisine pour le p'tit dèj'.  
- Salut Lily ! Tu as pleuré ?  
- Euh...non, mentit-elle en essuyant ses joues de la manche  
- Si, ça se voit. Tu veux voir quelqu'un ? Ou que j'aille chercher Rosy ?  
- Oui je veux aller voir ma mère. S'il-te-plaît, c'est urgent.  
- D'accord, tu n'as qu'à y aller toute seule.  
- J'utilise votre cheminée. Et dis à Rose d'amener les robes à la fête.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Besoin d'être seule

Chapitre 4 : Besoin d'être seule

Quand Lily apparut dans la cheminée de sa grand-mère, elle fut surprise de la trouver, lisant tranquillement un vieux grimoire de cuisine magique, qur le fauteuil en face. On aurait dit qu'elle l'attendait, peut-être que Ron l'avait prévenue ? Mais non, il n'aurait pas eu le temps, Lily l'avait quitté depuis quelques secondes.

- Grand-mère ?

Oh, Lily, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt !

Où est maman ? Je suis venue pour lui parler en fait.

Je crois qu'elle dort encore.

Quelle chambre ?

La petite du 3ème étage.

Merci.

Lily grimpa les escaliers à vive allure.

C'était cette chambre dans laquelle elle dormait les dimanche soirs de vacances. Vieu papier peint fleuri, mobile d'enfant, photos de famille, petit lit en fer forgé blanc, grimoires de classe poussiéreux. Ce décor, elle l'adorait, tout comme sa mère. Il faut dire que Ginny y avait dormi pendant presque vingt ans. Elle y revenait maintenant, comme si elle régressait, mais elle montait plutôt en maturité.

Sa mère était assise sur le lit, en tailleur dans sa robe de chambre rose, avec un album photo et une boît de mouchoir volant à côté d'elle, presque vide.

Dans un geste doux et lent, Lily s'assit à ses côtés, lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Chérie ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais chez Ron.

Je suis venue te voir.

Oh, tu m'aurais vue à la fête. Je regarde des vieilles photos.

Lily se pencha pour observer l'album. Les albums photos, c'est fou comme ça rappelle des souvenirs, des choses que l'on avait oubliée et qui reviennent, comme un raviveur de mémoire.

Un bébé potelé qui saute sur un vieu canapé défoncé, Albus. Rose et Lily à quatre ans en train de faire un magnfique château de sable sur la plage près de la Chaumière au Coquillages. James avec Teddy Lupin qui lui lit une histoire. Tous les cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes Weasley en France dans le grand jardin du manoir Delacour. Harry et Ginny en lune de miel au Japon.

Ginny ne put contenir ses larmes, même devant sa fille, qui se dit que c'était le bon moment.

- Maman, je...sais pour...le divorce, hésita-t-elle, ne voulant aggraver l'état de tristesse de sa mère.

Elle s'enlacèrent et pleurèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Les photos de la page étaient tachées d'eau. Ginny les nettoya d'un coup de baguette.

- Bon ma Lily, on va descendre finir la préparation de la petite fête.

Ginny utilisa le dernier mouchoir pour se moucher et descendit du lit. Une fois sur le palier, elle embrassa sa fille sur le front.

- Je t'aime, et ce n'est pas un divorce qui va changer ça.

A l'occasion de la fête, l'oncle George avait ramené une espèce de machine étrange, un dragon en gélatine de deux mètres de haut qui crachait des bulles de savon. Il inventait de ces choses inutiles parfois...Mais ça mettait de l'ambiance dans la fête, les jeunes étaient ravis de glisser sur le dragon et d'éclater les bulles. Molly, avec l'aide de Ginny et Lily, avait caché des friandises dans le jardin. Si bien qu'on voyait parfois passer des gnomes qui poursuivaient en courant des chocogrenouilles, suivis de l'oncle Bill qui tentait de rattraper le gnome en question pour son « dégnomage massif du jardin » comme il avait dit.

Il y avait sur le buffet toute sorte de cakes, gâteaux, chocolats et autres nourritures sucrées très mauvaises pour les dents et le choléstérol. Une piste de danse avait été installée dans le jardin et un orchestre jouait, à la demande, des classiques de la musique sorcière. Quelques tables étaient dispersées autour du du buffet mais la plupart des invités restaient debout. Des Sucettes Tordantes, multicolores, remuantes et gluantes, avaient été pendant aux multiples arbres du jardin et des Oeufs Surprise de Bertie Crochue, remplis de délicieux dragées, tronaîent sur les buis, leur ajoutant un peu de couleur. Les jeunes sautaient, couraient, pour rattraper les grenouilles et les gnomes, des dizaines de petites taches rousses sur la pelouse verte.

Mais sur une table unique, isolée du reste du décor, une longue chevelure noire dans une robe vert émeraude assortie à ses yeux, Lily Potter s'était assise.

Elle pensait à tant de choses, à ses parents, à sa famille, à ce que cela pourrait leur faire si elle avouait tout à celui qu'elle aime, définitivement.

Les cheveux blonds délavés, presque blanchâtres, le front haut. Les yeux gris perle qui regardent les choses en face. Les mains et les doigts effilés, si gracieux quand d'un mouvement du poignet, ils agitent leur baguette. Des jambes si fines que l'on dirait par fois qu'il vole en marchant.

Scorpius Malefoy, Lily pourrait le décrire des heures entières, elle le fait parfois quand le sommeil ne vient pas. Elle rêve de lui, irrémédiablement, toutes les nuits, depuis cinq ans. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, enfin plus croisé que rencontré. Il avait juste traversé le couloir du train. Mais cela avait suffit pour que son image la frappe là, là ou ça fait très mal, où ça reste gravé une vie entière, où rien ne peut l'effacer. Et c'est dur de supporter sa présence hautaine, tellement intouchable qu'elle en devient divine, rare. Comme...une apparition angélique dans un sombre couloir de l'école. Comme...une enivrante odeur flottant dans la salle de Sortilèges dans le cours suivant le sien. Comme...un sublime bijou derrière une vitre incassable. Oui, c'est ça, un bijou que l'on pourrait osberver tant qu'on veut. On essaye de le toucher mais on tape sur la vitre. On tape de plus en plus fort, mais il est presque impossible qu'elle se casse. Il faudrait un miracle. Et il est un miracle à lui seul...

Une bulle de savon lui éclata au visage et la tira de sa rêverie. Elle contempla les danseurs virevoltants au son d'une vieille valse et vis Rose qui s'en écarte et se rapproche d'elle en soulevant les pans de sa robe.

- Lily, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, isolée ?

Je réfléchis, besoin d'être seule...

A quoi ? C'est une fête, t'es sensée te défouler et oublier tes embrouilles !

Peu importe à quoi je pense Rose, s'exclama Lily, agressivement. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser là !

Lily ! Arrète de m'agresser ! C'est pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à , elle baissa la voix, Malefoy.

Mais tais-toi ! Je pense à qui je veux d'abord !

Lily s'était levée de sa chaise. Elle tenait sa baguette, tremblante de colère. Rose recula et regarda les invités qui les défiguraient. Ils observaient la scène, interloqués, certains adultes avaient même la main crispée sur leur baguette, pour intervenir au cas où. Lily se rendait compte que quelquechose clochait chez elle. Elle s'était totalement emportée contre Rose pour un rien. Cette douleur indescriptible, quand elle s'énervait à cause de Scorpius, cela durait depuis très longtemps, elle ne saurait dire combien. Un poignard qui s'enfonce dans son coeur, qui bouge et se retire une fois qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Rose se mit à marcher en direction de la maison sans un mot, d'un pas saccadé. Les invités la suivirent des yeux. Lily se rassit et tenta de se concentrer sur la musique, un vieux tube des années 80.

Il n'y a pas de place pour deux-euh

Dans mon chaudron

Je t'abandonne-euh

Dans la forêt, près du pont

Car il n'y a pas de place pour deux-euh

Dans mon chaudron...

Lily avait toujours détesté cette chanson, la préférée de sa grand-mère. Il faut dire que les paroles sont...expressives et...recherchées.

Ouf, elle se concentrait enfin sur autre chose. Il lui fallait discuter de choses futiles avec quelqu'un de calme et détendu. Emergeant de la foule maintenant retournée à ses occupations, Teddy Lupin. Voilà LA personne détendue et calme qui avait le don de parler sans arrêt pour ne rien dire, exactement ce dont Lily avait besoin.

- Salut, louloute ! Lui lança-t-il

Ah, voilà mon parrain préféré ! Dit Lily soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire semblant de sourire pour une fois.

Tu n'en as qu'un seul, je suis forcément ton préféré ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? Joli temps, non ?

C'est vrai que pour un mois d'Avril, le soleil est rayonnant.

Bah c'est sûr, je n'ai jamais vu un solei qui ne rayonne pas, poulette !

Arrète de m'appeller comme ça, et ce n'est pas ma faute si je pléonasme sans arrêt, Ted'.

Pléonasme ? Trop compliqué, là je sèche. Non, je te taquine...

Oui, beaucoup. Mais ça me change les idées.

Changer tes idées de quoi ? Tu devrais être la plus heureuse du monde ! Regarde cette fête, n'est-elle pas géniale ? Franchement, t'as tout pour toi, des parents, une grande famille, de l'argent et du bonheur à foison. Je t'envie ma cocotte, je t'envie !

Peut-être...C'est vrai que finalement, elle avait de la chance. Il y avait pire qu'elle. Le petit frère de Rose, Hugo, était mort il y a deux ans, Teddy n'avait pas de parents et il n'a hérité de son père que son gène lycanthropique, et tant d'autres. Il y avait des sorciers dans la misère mendiant sur le Chemin de Traverse, des géants solitaires dans les montagnes, des orphelins abandonnés, triste et affamés.

- Alors, relativise et viens faire un Quidditch avec ta bande de cousins/cousines et moi.

Je sais pas, je suis un peu crevée Ted'.

Si tu viens, je te prends dans mon équipe, conclut Teddy avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Il faut dire que Teddy est excellent au Quidditch, impossible de refuser.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Chapitre 5 : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Déjà finie la semaine de « repos », Lily avait passé les trois premiers jours dans une ambiance plus que morne enfermée dans le petit pavillon de centre ville avec son père et ses deux frères. Son père qui ne voulait toujours rien dire aux deux, tentait chaque jour de trouver une excuse à l'absence de Ginny, ce qui énervait profondément Lily. Tout ce qu'il avait daigné lui dire, d'ailleurs, c'était : « Surveille James, j'ai une interview à donner. » ou « Surveille James, je vais au Ministère régler une affaire. » et pour finir « Tout compte fait, James pourra se surveiller tout seul aujourd'hui. ». Lily était complètement exaspérée, pas un bonjour, pas un compliment, juste la surveillance de James, qui à treize ans, pouvait bien se débrouiller seul. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'ambiance étouffante, des non-dits et des lettres d'admiration par dizaines chaque jour, adressées à son père. Le pire, c'est qu'il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lire chacune d'entre elle minutieusement, pendant que Lily s'efforçait de trouver quelque chose à manger pour elle et ses frères. Horrible ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais y retourner.

Elle avait ensuite réussi à négocier pour passer les jours restants avec Teddy. Elle s'était éclatée comme quand elle avait cinq ans, dans le studio minuscule de son parrain, à jouer, manger des bonbons par centaines et sauter sur les canapés, elle s'était d'ailleurs foulé une cheville. Elle y allait toujours quand elle était déprimée, puis elle revenait de ce petit monde hors du temps, à la réalité, comme si elle avait rêvé et qu'elle se réveillait. Teddy l'avait raccompagnée à Poudlard, et saluée d'un « A bientôt, cocotte ! » qui fit sourire même l'impassible Mme Morris.

Il était sept heures du matin et elle alla donc retrouver ses camarades dans la Grande-Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne pensait pas que ce jour, juste celui-ci allait déterminer sa vie entière, juste ce repas. Une simple chose faite de travers et tout changerait, tout. C'était tracé.

Deux Serpentards a l'air un peu stupide, il faut l'admettre, se tenaient debout dans l'allée de la table des Gryffondor, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lily, se méfiant, réfléchissait à quelques chose de cinglant à leur lancer pour qu'il s'en aillent quand elle trébucha sur une masse gluante. Elle tomba sur le dos, en plein milieu de l'allée. Les deux Serpentards rigolèrent et sortirent un appareil photo, puis sifflèrent en direction de leur table. Scorpius Malefoy, répondant à l'appel, se leva et escalada les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, gracieusement jusqu'à eux. Il paraissait ravi, satisfait, entièrement.

« - Pas mal les gars ! »

Il jaugea Lily, toujours à terre, d'un regard indescriptible puis mit un pied sur son ventre et posa, comme le chasseur sur la bête vaincue sur les vieux tableaux de l'ancien temps. Lily souffla sous le poids et ferma les yeux. Les deux acolytes de Scorpius prirent une photo et retournèrent à leur table en pouffant de rire, suivis de près par Scorpius.

Lily n'osait bouger. La quasi-totalité des élèves la fixaient et elle était encore choquée par l'attitude de Scorpius. Elle ne devrait pas, il était comme sa avec toute sa famille, donc forcément avec elle, il était illogique de faire une exception. N'empêche qu'elle gardait toujours espoir...

Rose se leva de l'assemblée et s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant une main d'aide. Lily l'attrapa et tira pour se remettre debout. Avant qu'elle ne puisse la remercier, Rose lui chuchota :

« - Oublie-le, tu vois bien que c'est un sale type. »

Lily avait déjà essayé. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle répondit à Rose par un déglutis et courut vers la porte. Elle n'avait rien mangé du tout. Continuant dans cette direction, elle trouva dans un mur, un petit renfoncement en pierre faisant office de banc. Elle pleura, une fois de plus. Elle s'étonnait même d'avoir encore assez larmes. C'est vrai, il y a des périodes comme ça on l'on se sent plus aptes à pleurnicher pour n'importe quoi. Quoique, elle avait peut-être des raisons de pleurer. A vrai dire, tout au fond d'elle, il lui restait un espoir que son amour soit réciproque mais il venait de se briser en milliers de morceaux scintillants. Oui, scintillants, car l'espoir brille, tellement que quand il se casse, on dirait de la poussière d'étoile.

Elle n'était pas très loin de la Grande-Salle, elle entendit donc sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle avait juste eu une vision éclair de la personne qui en sortait mais elle était sûre que c'était...Oui, c'était bien le jeune Malefoy qui se précipitait dans sa direction.

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Pas de réponse. Il s'assit. Scorpius hésitait, même si son plan s'était déroulé à merveille jusque ici. Ça faisait un an qu'il ruminait ce moment et maintenant il n'était plus sûr. Il avait tout misé sur le dialogue qui allait suivre, toute sa vie tenait là dessus. C'est impensable de se dire qu'un destin tout entier ne peut tenir que sur une phrase, une seule.

- Je...m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. C'est mes potes, ils m'obligent à...,hésita Scorpius

Ne me fait pas croire que c'est tes copains qui donnent les ordre, je ne suis pas bête. Soupira Lily, complètement troublée par sa présence

Non, tu es très loin d'être bête...

Je n'ai pas besoin que...Attends, c'est moi ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ? S'étonna Lily

Oui, c'est le cas. Pourquoi, tu préfères que les insultes ?

Non, pas du tout. C'est juste...étrange

Ah oui ?

Tu es sensé être méchant avec moi non ? C'est ta routine, on t'as élevé comme ça. Comme moi on m'a élevée pour...te détester.

Hum...Pourtant tu ne le fais pas tellement, et moi non plus. Donc on est deux enfants désobéissants.

En quelques sorte oui. Mais je ne devrais pas, enfin si on me voit traîner avec toi...

Mais je n'ai pas fini de parler. J'étais en train de m'excuser je te rappelle.

Bon, il faudrait mieux qu'on continue cette discussion plus loin alors.

Lily ne savait pas où aller, et la présence de Scorpius, si près, n'arrangeait pas son cas. Elle restait debout, incapable de réfléchir, à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Elle tentait de se concentrer pour trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards, où plutôt de ceux des Weasley. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Lui, il savait où aller, son père lui avait fait lire ses mémoires trois fois pour que Scorpius s'inspire de sa vie pour construire la sienne, ce qui était loin de ses intentions pour l'instant, et il avait parlé d'un endroit en particulier qui intéressait le garçon à ce moment. Il devrait lui suffire d'un peu de volonté et...de chance. Elle ne devait pas être si difficile à trouver, la Salle sur Demande.

Il tâta le mur, l'air désemparé, mais rien ne vint. Peut-être que si sa volonté ne suffisait pas pour ouvrir la porte... Il attrapa la main de Lily, et la serra puis recommença à toucher la pierre froide, un peu gêné par la situation. Il sentit une seconde le pouls rapide et saccadé de la jeune fille et s'affola. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Ou était-elle angoissée ? Il inspirait autant la peur que ça à Poudlard. Même cette jolie adolescente innocente avait peur en sa présence...Il déglutit.

Directement, une porte ancienne et cabossée apparut, un peu comme de celle qu'on voit dans les tours à créneaux moyenâgeuses. Cela surprit Lily mais elle comprit, son père en avait parlé parfois ainsi que sa mère.

Scorpius, bien qu'ils eurent trouvé la salle, ne put lâcher sa main. Il n'aimait que trop la chaleur qui s'en dégageait en permanence, une sensation étrangement agréable qui pénétrait en lui à lui en couper le souffle.

La Salle sur Demande était encombrée, elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été, selon leurs parents respectifs. Ils cherchèrent parmi ce fatras un canapé, ou des fauteuils, chaises qui ne soient pas en décomposition -ni brûlés-, qui ne tombent pas en ruine et sur lesquels ils pourraient tranquillement s'asseoir pour discuter de choses...complexes. Ils ne trouvaient rien,, Scorpius proposa donc à Lily de s'asseoir dans une vieille armoire à leur gauche. Elle avait peur que les étagères ne tiennent pas mais la main fine qui tenait la sienne suffit à la convaincre et elle se hissa dans le meuble. Scorpius poussa quelques affaire, des plumes de hiboux, un vieu livre de potions corné, des parchemins remplis de pattes de mouches, quelques mouchoirs, pour lui faire une place. Leur banc de fortune était un peu étroit mais rien n'aurait pu mieux convenir.

- Donc, à la base, j'étais venu pour m'excuser, entama Scorpius en chuchotant à moitié.

- Euh...oui, il me semble. Continua Lily, déconcentrée.

- Et alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Eh bien à propos de mes excuses.

- Je...ne peux pas les accepter.

- Roh, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'humiliation que tu m'as fais subir ! Juste présenter des excuses est loin de suffire !

- Que te dois-je de plus ?

Euh..le respect, voilà le respect !

Je te respecte plus que tu ne le penses, rétorqua Scorpius, soudain furieux.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose si tu me respecte ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça gâcherait tout.

Gâcher quoi ? S'écria Lily à qui l'attitude mystérieuse du garçon tapait sur les nerfs.

Non, ne t'énerve pas, je vais te le dire. En fait j'ai fais croire à mes potes que je voulais faire un plan contre toi, je l'ai fait, mais en fait c'était juste pour m'excuser de quelque chose auprès de toi. Juste pour avoir un sujet de discussion.

Arrête, tu veux dire que tout ça était prévu ?

D'une certaine façon, oui.

Tu m'as embobinée ? Sur tout le long ?

Non, c'était juste pour pouvoir te parler. Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. Loin de moi une idée pareille ! Supplia des yeux le jeune homme, pensant convaincre Lily.

Ils parlaient depuis longtemps comme ça. Lily ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Peut-être que les autres étaient déjà en cours. Chacun de leur côté réfléchirent au cours qu'il devraient avoir. Sortilèges pour Lily. Potions pour Scorpius.

Mais ils ne bougeait pas. Ils se sentaient si bien, là, recroquevillés dans une vieille armoire à voler des instants interdits.

Lily remarqua que Scorpius évoluait. Il ne parlait pas du tout pareil et n'avait pas la même mine que tout à l'heure dans la Salle Commune.

- J'ai remarqué que tu as deux visages. Entre celui que tu prenais avec tes camarades et celui-ci.

On peut dire que c'est normal. J'ai un visage de dur-à-cuire et fils de mangemort et un autre...

Sensible, dit Lily en essayant de trouver un adjectif convenable

Emotif, soupira Scorpius

Beau, continua Lily, elle même surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire

Juste différent

Souriant, cru finir Lily

Amoureux.

Lily se contorsionna pour prendre un regard plus explicite, pour comprendre son dernier mot de la bonne façon. Scorpius était désarmé, il avait trop vite jugé sa réaction. Lily paraissait ahurie et lui indiquait de ses yeux qu'il lui faudrait une excuse en béton. Il n'avait pas prévu ça maintenant...Mais s'il le fallait...

Lily ne pensait pas...Elle savait pertinemment que de telles choses étaient inconcevables et complètement délirantes. Déjà qu'il était anormal qu'elle l'aime à ce point, il l'était encore plus qu'il...

« - Lily, je t'aime. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tu as raison, c'est bizarre

**Voilà enfin la suite ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez et le chapitre 6 sera très bientôt là =)**

***Reviewez à donf les gens***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 5 Partie 2 : Tu as raison, c'est bizarre...**

« - Lily, je t'aime. »

Scorpius avait lâché ça comme ça, sans protection, sans prendre de gants.

Tout était silencieux depuis des dizaines de minutes, rien ne bougeait, l'aveux de Scorpius, flottant dans l'air comme le fantôme d'une parole, résonnait encore dans leurs oreilles. Personne ne pensait, on aurait qu'ils étaient en pleine transe. Jusqu'au moment où il sentit qu'il fallait rompre cette muraille invisible. Il écarta de longues mèches noires de devant le visage de Lily en soufflant légèrement sur son front et les plaça derrière son oreille. Elle comprit, tressaillit, voulu s'écarter au départ, mais ne put pas, son cœur lui susurrait autre chose...

A la seconde où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le temps fut suspendu. Il s'était produit une chose ce jour là, une chose que le monde des sorciers ne pourrait jamais oublier, une chose que même eux se rappeleraient pour toujours. Mais toujours n'avait aucun signification pour eux, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce mot, ce qu'il impliquait. La vie figée à cette simple seconde, cette seconde qui n'appartient qu'a deux personnes. Ce simple moment où l'on est seuls sur terre. Il n'y a que l'amour qui puisse faire une chose pareille. Les émotions peuvent toujours accomplir des choses que même de puissants sortilèges négligeraient. L'amour, lui, a toujours réussi à sauver des vies, où offrir une seconde chance à n'importe qui. Mais ce qu'ils tenaient à pleines mains, c'était plus que ça, c'était plus rare, encore plus extraordinaire, et lâcher cette chance était désormais impossible. Ils ne pouvaient plus ni reculer, ni avancer, restant figés dans cette seconde à jamais.

Soudain, Lily recula, ou du moins essaya car l'étagère était si petite que cela relevait de l'impossible. C'était beauoup trop d'émotions en même temps pour elle et son coeur battait à s'en décrocher la poitrine. Scorpius, lui, avait besoin de parler, même si il risquait de bafouiller.

« - Ehm...tu...j'ai deux-trois questions à poser. Tu te sens de répondre ou j'écrase ?

- Oui...je crois que ça va aller. Moi aussi j'en ai. Hésita Lily

- OK. Je commence. Tout ça est un secret, je suppose ?

- Bien évidemment. A moi. Donc, en gros, on ne dit rien à personne ?

- A personne, jamais. Ah oui et aussi...en fait...tu ne m'as rien dit...si toi aussi...

- Je t'aime depuis cinq ans, presque. Et c'est sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie. Avoua Lily d'une traite, sans respirer.

- Pour l'instant, Lily, pour l'instant. Et on en vient à ma deuxième question. Est-ce-qu'on dit que c'est la première et la dernière fois qu'on...se voit de telle sorte ?

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu demandes ça, ria Lily. Pour ma part, je voudrais qu'on continue à se voir. Disons que je ne me sens pas de tout quitter...tout de suite.

- J'avoue que dans l'immédiat, cela paraît difficile. Mais il le faudra bien un jour. Dit Scorpius, gravement.

- On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir réserve, Scorpius. Chuchota presque Lily en ne pensant pas à quel point sa réponse était vraie.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Et ma seconde question...Comment on t'appelle ? C'est sans importance, mais Scorpius c'est...un peu long. »

Scorpius rit en pensant à son enfance, à sa meilleure amie, Mary. Etrangement, elle lui manqua en cet instant. Elle avait une voix aigrelette, des cheveux roux de fille sage, un visage de poupée de cire, des mains mignonnes, et un sourire craquant. La vraie fille de riche dans toute sa splendeur. Mais elle était géniale. Elle a quatre ans de plus que lui. Scorpius ne l'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps... Elle n'étudiait pas à Poudlard mais chez elle avec des professeurs particuliers, et elle en souffrait. Selon la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu, elle était fiancée. Il sourcilla en y pensant, car d'habitude, cela le dégoûtait de penser qu'elle pouvait s'unir si jeune, mais désormais, il voyait tout d'un autre oeil. Son âme avait changé de côté.

« - Pi. Une amie très proche m'appelait comme ça. »

Ils méditèrent chacun de leur côté. Lily trouvait ce surnom adorable, court, pratique. Toutes ces émotions auraient dû la faire suer, mais rien ne venait, et ça la ravissait. Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle regrettera peut-être sa précieuse sueur, preuve que son corps vit.

« - On ne devrait pas y aller ? Questionna Lily

- Si. »

Scorpius sauta le premier puis aida Lily à descendre. Elle remarqua un détail. A travers son tee-shirt, on pouvait apercevoir un rond brillant d'une lueur dorée, scintillant. On aurait dit un tatouage, mais pas ordinaire...pas naturel...les tatouages magiques ne ressemblent pas à ça. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle l'observait et elle n'avait jamais vu ce cercle.

« - Pi !

- Oui, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Regarde là, tu as un cercle brillant, dit fort Lily en désignant sa poitrine du doigt

- Tu as raison, répondit Scorpius en scrutant son buste, c'est bizarre. Mais il faut se dépêcher. »

Une fois sortis de la salle, ils regardèrent l'horloge. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande-Salle. Leurs cours avaient déjà commencé. Lily lâcha la main de Pi et couru vers son cours de Sortilèges. Scorpius se rendait à l'opposé, en Potions.

Tout venait de s'arrêter, il fallait revenir à la réalité, aller en corus aujourd'hui. Lily n'allait pas se faire porter pâle pour cause de trop-plein affectif. Cela faisait trente ans que Mme Pomfresh travaillait à Poudlard, elle n'était pas cruche.

Il fallait donc que Lily se résigne à se rendre en cours de Sortilèges, avec le grincheux Mr Stone et son légendaire veston rouge. Il faut dire que ce professeur est une calamité ambulante. Il ne sent pas très on, est tout petit, donne des cours de Sortilèges sans avoir la force d'en jeter un seul, et porte toujours la même chemise rouge depuis cinq ans que Lily est à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il dormait avec...

Elle arrivait déjà à la porte d'entrée avec trois quart d'heure de retard, sans justification d'absence, ni professeur avec elle, ni mot de Mme Pomfresh, ni blessure apparente. Elle avait même pas à inventer une excuse valable.

Elle toqua et en vit au début que le regard sévère de Mr Stone, puis ceux des 5ème année de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qui la fixaient d'un air interrogateur.

« - Eh bien...On dirait que vous travaillez avec acharnement pour vos BUSES, Miss Potter ! Je suppose que vous étiez en train de faire une dissertation ? »

Son humour cynique ne la fit même pas sourire. Après, il resta silencieux, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle alla se poser à côté de Rose à une table du 2ème rang. Sa cousine était concentrée sur le cours ou du moins elle faisait mine, Lily ne lui parla donc pas. Pendant un quart d'heure, elle ne fit que repenser à Scorpius. Et si elle s'était endormie dans ses larmes sur le vieux banc en pierre et qu'elle avait rêvé ? Et si demain matin, ce baiser, ces mots avaient disparus ?

Une fois le quart d'heure écoulé, elle eut envie de courir chez les Serpentard, de le voir, de l'enlacer, pour ses rassurer que ce n'était pas éphémère. Qu'il existait, que leur amour était là...

Rose l'interpella :

« - Tu faisais quoi Lily ? On ne t'as pas vu deux heures entières ! »

Lily se refusais de parler de ce matin aux autres, même à Rose. Son regard se fana, car elle détestait lui mentir. Et puis, il y avait eu cette histoire...Hugo... Non, elle ne devait rien dire. Rose ne...comprendrait pas.

« - Euh...je...j'étais occupée, voilà. Fin de la discussion. Bye bye ! »

Elle couru dans la direction opposée, fuyant le regard de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle comprenait trop. Scorpius l'insupportait, soit. Mais elle aurait fait un effort, pour Lily. Là, c'était différent.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Lily, t'es complètement!

**Un chapitre plutôt court mais où l'on découvre le drame qui a détruit la famille, il y a deux ans. Vous réaliserez à quel point Harry est cruel et ferait tout pour s'attirer les louanges de la presse, et surtout pour l'argent. -_- (Méchant Ririiii)**

*** Bonne Lecture * **

**Chapitre 7 : Lily, t'es complètement...**

**U**ne semaine était passée depuis que Lily avait raté son cours de Sortilèges, ce qui lui avait valut une heure de retenue, plus qu'ennuyeuse, en tête à tête avec cette (superbe ?) chemise rouge.

Lundi, heure du dîner, mais elle n'avait pas faim. N'avoir pas eu de nouvelles de Scorpius pendant une semaine l'avait complètement achevée. Elle pleurait tout les soirs, pensant qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Et si il ne revenait jamais la voir, et si il avait disparu. Et si il ne l'aimait pas et que ce n'était qu'une horrible manigance ? Cela lui mettait les nerfs en pelote et ça devait bien faire trois jours qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne.

Elle devait se calmer, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle parle, qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle s'installa donc en face de Rose, pour essayer de renouer la conversation. Celle-ci la boudait parce qu'elle n'admettait pas que Lily ai un secret et ne lui en parle pas, et la façon dont elle lui avait parlé l'horripilait encore plus. Et on peut dire que Rose est _très _susceptible. Pratiquement la dernière chose que la rousse lui ai dit, c'était que Scorpius était un sale type et Lily aurait voulu lui dire combien c'était faux. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre.

Une fois installée devant sa cousine, elle toussa pour la forcer à lever les yeux du Guide de Métamorphose. Elle posa son livre devant elle, et prit le regard avec le plus de reproches possibles.

-Lily, soupira Rose, qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

-Je voudrais te reparler de...te dire que...enfin pour Scorpius...

-Quel honneur ! Tu viens exprès pour me parler de ce démon de Malefoy ! Je suis comblée !

-Oui mais je ne pense plus...

-Écoute, la coupa Rose, je suis ravie que tu l'ai enfin oublié.

-Justement, je ne l'ai pas oublié, c'est ça que je voulais te dire.

-Quoi !

-Il...m'aime, on va se revoir. Enfin...c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

-Lily, t'es complètement...! Non, je n'ai même pas de mots pour ça. C'est un...tueur !

Rose en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait admettre pareille idée. Pour lui, il était...une abomination. Elle implora le ciel. Lily ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa meilleure amie, bon sang !

-Tu ne dois pas le prendre pour responsable de la mort de ton frère, il n'y est pour rien ! S'exclama Lily, offensée

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Je le sais, Rose.

Les Malefoy avaient été pris dans une sombre histoire...Lily sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

C'était un matin, en automne, il y a deux ans. Tout le monde était au Terrier. Quand le grand-père Weasley avait décidé d'aller cueillir des champignons magiques, on ne sait trop pourquoi. Hugo, le frère de Rose, avait neuf ans, et adorait tout ce qui touchait aux plantes et aux végétaux magiques. Et il avait sauté dans tout les sens pour qu'Arthur l'emmène avec lui, ce qu'il avait accepté. Ils ne sont jamais revenus à la maison.

De ce qu'on a su en arrivant sur les lieux, ils avaient été attaqués sauvagement par un loup sous Imperium. Grâce à des techniques magiques puissantes, mais peu considérées par les autorités, on a pu retrouver la trace de la baguette qui avait lancé le sort. Il a fallu obtenir un mandat mais...ils l'ont retrouvée...cassée en deux dans la cheminée du manoir Malefoy. Mais le procès a été abandonné, trop peu de preuves, et surtout un juge payé par les accusés. Dans quel monde vivons nous ?

Rose n'avait jamais digéré la mort de son frère et haïssais les Malefoy autant qu'autrefois on haïssait Voldemort. Elle l'adorait, il était mignon, adorable, gentil. Le plus bel enfant du monde. C'aurait été sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Et il a fallu que ces monstres le tue. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi tuer ? Personne ne savais jamais ça.

C'était il y a deux ans, mais tellement proche. Rose était marquée au fer rouge, elle trouvait sa mort sans raison et injuste. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit faux.

Scorpius avait dit à Lily qu'ils ne devraient rien dire à personne de leur relation. Mais après tout, il avait aussi dit qu'ils se reverraient. Et pour l'instant c'était le vide total.

Un petit Gryffondor, noir avec une bouille ravissante, courait dans l'allée, s'approchant de Lily, tout essoufflé.

-Lily Potter ? Un garçon m'a donné ce mot pour toi. Et aussi, il faut que tu coures vite à la Salle Commune, tes frères...enfin bon, tu verras.

Qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient ses frères ? Elle regarderait le mot plus tard, elle a tout son temps. Ses frères passaient d'abord.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans la salle décorée de rouge et or, elle ne vit que ça. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé. James était en larmes sur le sofa, et il avait beau être jeune, pleurer ne lui ressemblait pas, il tenait trop à sa dignité. Albus faisait son homme, restait impassible sur le fauteuil d'à côté. La bonne moitié du dortoir tentait de consoler James. A côté, sur la table basse, elle vit ce journal. La Gazette, l'édition du jour, ouverte à la page du dossier exclusif : « Inédit, le divorce de Harry Potter ! »

Les journalistes avaient donc appris ça avant James et Albus. Voilà ce qui en a valu aux parents à jouer les silencieux protecteurs. James remarqua rapidement la présence de sa sœur.

-Lily ! Tu sais ce qui arrive ?

-Oui, je le savais. Peut importe comment, expliqua-t-elle toujours honteuse d'avoir fouillé dans le salon de son oncle, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça a été longuement réfléchi, ce n'est pas un coup de tête.

-Ils auraient pu nous prévenir ! Intervint soudainement Albus

-Oui, je vous avoue que sur ce coup, je ne comprends pas maman. J'ai essayé de lui dire mais elle maintenait fermement qu'elle vous le dirait plus tard.

-Mais tu as vu que c'est Papa qui a donné cette interwiew au journal ? S'écria Albus qui venait de lrie une mention en coin de page

-Quoi ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça ? Salaud !

C'était sorti tout seul. Lily pris la page des mains de son frère et relu plusieurs fois « dicté et approuvé par Harry Potter ». Elle envoya rageusement mais adroitement la Gazette dans la cheminée. Elle regarda crépiter le papier dans le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu. Les 2ème année qui stagnaient autour de James eurent un mouvement de recul. Cela l'avait libéré d'un poids. Ces élans de rage étaient fréquents chez elle, et ses deux frères le savait et ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde inquiets.

-Vous voyez, quel enfoiré se retrouvé vénéré par les sorciers ? Des fois, j'aimerais ne plus être une Potter. Cet homme là ne mérite pas de famille !

Elle l'avait pensé tant de fois cette dernière semaine. Si Saint-Potter n'avait pas été son père, elle aurait pu aimer Scorpius en public, simplement. Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête de ne penser qu'à lui...Tiens, elle allait lire le mot qu'on lui avaait fait parvenir. Elle monta dans le dortoir et s'assit sur son lit.

_« Soit à minuit dans ta Salle Commune._

_Pi. »_

Elle qui avait perdu espoir, ce mot venait au bon moment. Et après la scène de ce soir, elle avait besoin de le voir. Quoi que les autres diraient, elle ne devait plus aucun respect à son père. Peut importe que ce soit Harry Potter, peut importe que ce soit son père, peu importe qu'il ait sauvé le monde des sorciers. C'était un ignoble maniganceur. Désormais, elle le boudait à vie. Elle resterait au Terrier, sans discussion. Même si c'était pour passer deux mois à appliquer de l'onguent sur le dos douloureux de sa grand-mère Molly...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Pas dans le Lac Noir ?

**Que serait un roman à l'eau de rose sans un premier rencart ? Et là, ça relève du...magique comme rendez-vous ! La classe, non ?**

*** Balancez les reviews ***

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Pas dans le Lac Noir ?**

Lily se faisait des promesses au fond de son petit lit de dortoir depuis pas mal de temps, somnolant à moitié. Elle descendit et vit au dessus de la cheminée qu'il était l'heure d'attendre Scorpius. Il viendrait, c'était sûr. Ça serait leur premier rendez-vous... Elle patientait sur le canapé rouge en attendant les dix minutes fatales avant son arrivée. Mais elle eut une étrange sensation. D'un coup, tout en elle palpita, elle se sentit revivre, comme ça. Elle se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La Grosse Dame grogna mais s'y résigna. Il était là. Elle l'avait ressenti, même à travers la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle douté de lui ? Ses traits parfaits et rayonnants, son odeur, lui, tout était bien ici devant elle. Lui sautant au cou, il recula une secondes mais resserra son étreinte. Lui aussi avait douté de ce qu'il voulait mais il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait maintenant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc, s'embrassant, riant, rien n'était plus parfait que cette soirée.

-On va où, Pi ?

-Je sais pas, je pensais aller piquer une tête.

-Hein ? Ou ça ? Pas dans le Lac Noir ?

-Si.

Ça paraissait une idée folle, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là... Il atteignirent les bords du lac en peu de temps et Scorpius fut le premier à enlever sa chemise et sauter. Lily le suivit, toute habillée dans l'eau glaciale. Elle l'observa, et vit que le cercle argenté était toujours là sur sa poitrine. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle n'allait pas tarder à découvrir tout ce que ce simple cercle incluait. La chemise de Lily était trempée et son souffle se coupa. Le même dessin apparaissait sur son torse, exactement au même endroit. Elle se débattit un peu dans l'eau mais conclu finalement que cela faisait partie de toutes les chose étranges du monde des sorciers. Et puis, elle préférait profiter de cet unique moment, savourer pleinement ce bain de minuit.

Le Lac Noir n'est pas si noir tout compte fait, avec le reflet de la lune il paraît bleuté. Personne ne parlait. Elle appuya ses mains sur les tempes du garçon et l'embrassa violemment. Il paru étonné mais le lui rendit amusement. On entendait le clapotis de l'eau sur le rivage. En plongeant la tête dans l'eau, on ne percevait rien, juste la noirceur de l'eau trouble. L'eau était glacée mais pourtant on s'y sentait comme libéré. A un autre moment, Lily aurait eu peur des créatures ou plantes qui pourraient se trouver dans le lac, mais Scorpius lui faisait passer un aura sécurisant.

Mais elle aurait mieux fait de se méfier, car un buisson tout proche frémissait de la présence d'un sorcier aux intentions mauvaises, et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Scorpius si, il se retourna vers le buisson et attrapa Lily par la taille pour la ramener vers la rive. Une fois dégoulinant sur l'herbe, ils se turent pour entendre les bruits qui provenaient du feuillage.

Un homme en sortit, visiblement assez âgé, de grande taille et massif, avec une moustache rousse et drue, tenant une grosse baguette en buis de la main droite. Il était effrayant, et Lily se recroquevilla contre son compagnon, à la vue de cet homme sortant des feuilles apparemment pas pour de bonnes intentions. Il avança et colla le bout de sa baguette contre la nuque de Scorpius puis lui éviter de bouger. Il examina sa poitrine, ou plus exactement le cercle scintillant. Après avoir été satisfait de sa découverte, il se dirigea vers Lily et fit de même. Un sourire légèrement diabolique et fier se dessina sur son visage de brute quelques instants. Rapide et agile, il sauta sur Lily et l'attrapa par les épaules puis la posa contre son dos. Elle n'essayait pas de se débattre, ses bras de fer étaient impossibles à écarter. L'homme toussa bruyamment, s'adressant à Scorpius qui restait tétanisé.

-Hé, jeune homme ! Si tu veux récupérer ta copine, tu dois me suivre. Sinon je la coupe en morceaux et je te les fais manger, parole de Max Timmon !

Scorpius décida de le suivre mais lança discrètement une fusée rouge en direction du château. Il ne connaissait pas ce Max, ce nom lui était totalement inconnu. Il était divisé, si il partait chercher de l'aide, Timmon pourrait exécuter ses menaces, mais si il restait, personne ne viendrait. Il espéra que quelqu'un ai vu sa fusée et vienne les secourir.

C'est ce moment que le professeur Antonius Scrubs choisi pour sa ronde de nuit autour du lac. Il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et directeur de Serpentard, il couru dans leur direction. Jamais Scorpius n'avait tant aimé un professeur, il aurait pu l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Mr Scrubs, d'un mouvement délicat de baguette, envoya un éclair rougeâtre qui immobilisa Timmon, qui lâcha Lily. Elle tomba brutalement sur le sol et perdit connaissance. Scorpius se précipita sur elle et la secoua mais elle restait inconsciente.

Max Timmon su à ce moment que c'était perdu pour aujourd'hui. Mais il les tenait...tout les deux...

Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'accomplir ce à quoi il rêvait depuis tant, tant d'années. Il couru vers la sortie de la zone de Poudlard, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Mr Scrubs tira Scorpius en arrière du corps inerte de Lily, il sortit une petite potion translucide de sa cape et la vida dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle toussota mais gardais les yeux fermés. Scorpius la souleva et la soutenu en la traînant presque tandis que le professeur marchait rapidement, songeur, vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mr Scrubs s'arrêta, visiblement pour réfléchir.

-Monsieur, je dois la ramener dans son dortoir ?

-Non, Mr Malefoy, vous venez tout les deux avec moi chez le directeur.

Il griffonna un petit mot et le fourra dans sa poche.

Le directeur imposait le respect. On ne le voyait jamais, on n'allait pas chez lui en punition, et personne ne l'avais jamais vu, en tout cas des élèves. Scorpius ne se rappelait même pas de son nom, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois sur la lettre d'admission, en première année. Mr Durton, ou Telton, ou Santon, enfin quelque chose qui ressemble à ça. Il était vraiment inquiet qu'on les emmène le voir.

Il arrivaient, et Mr Scrubs dit à Scorpius de donner le petit mot au directeur, quand il sera monté. Il cria le mot de passe :

« Mon visage est de pierre et mon cœur d'or. »

Ça faisait un peu long, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un escalier tournant. Mr Scrubs s'éloigna à grand pas. Scorpius le salua de la tête et monta dans l'escalier en tenant fermement sa Lily qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Arrivé dans ce bureau, il fut ébahi par tant de variété, des meubles raffinés remplis de bocaux, de grimoires, des cages pleines d'animaux plus rares et superbes les uns que les autres, et dans un encrier sur le bureau, une plume de paon peinte en doré, d'au moins quarante centimètres de long. L'arrivée du directeur le coupa de sa rêverie. Il avait les cheveux blonds dorés et courts, de grosses lunettes de vue rouge et une grande cape pourpre qui recouvrait ses vêtements entièrement noirs. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant, Scorpius le trouvait plutôt désopilant.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, jeune garçon ? Et jeune fille aussi apparemment...

-Le professeur Scrubs m'a donné ce mot pour vous, répondit Scorpius en tendant le minuscule papier.

-Posez la jeune dame sur la chaise ici, et asseyez vous sur la seconde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Croustillant, croustillant

CHAPITRE 9 : Croustillant, croustillant...

**"****-****Ohlala**, ça faisait longtemps qu'une chose pareille...374 ans, vous vous rendez compte Mr Malefoy ?_S'écriait le directeur en levant ses mains au niveau de son visage. _Vous êtes un phénomène de foire !

-Excusez-moi...mais... _Scorpius ne comprenait rien_

-Avez-vous une...hum...petite amie ?

-Je...C'est une question très personnelle monsieur...Je ne sais si elle...

-Alors c'est oui. Je vais la faire venir.

-Elle est déjà parmi nous._ Scorpius désigna Lily dans le fauteuil d'a-côté d'un signe de tête_

-Miss Potter ? Croustillant, croustillant... "

Un sourire ravi, un peu sadique vint se placer sous sa moustache. Quel malin plaisir prenait-il à détailler la vie privée de Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce-que toutes ces histoires cachaient ? Un phénoméne de foire, lui ? Le directeur débuta son explication, en surestimant toujours les connaissances de son élève :

" - Cet homme qui est venu. Son nom est Maximilien Timmon, plus connus sous Max d'ailleurs. Il recherche l'immortalité depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Ses motivations sont totalement inconnues du ministère. Il a déjà tué à plusieurs reprises pour cela, et il n'hésitera pas à réitérer, avec vous.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

-De quoi, bon sang ?

-De ce miracle...L'Universel.

-Veuillez m'excusez mais je ne connais rien à ce que vous avancez. "

Lily se racla la gorge et se releva en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Scorpius s'en étonna mais la serra dans ses bras. Elle était frigorifiée.

" - C'est quoi cet endroit, Pi ?

-Le bureau du directeur, Lily.

-Hein ? J'ai froid.

-Je ne peux pas te réchauffer, je suis torse nu. "

Elle s'amusa un peu, détailla rapidement ses muscles mais revient à cette sensation glaciale qui la tenait.

Dans un mouvement délicat, le directeur qui avait evidemment entendu l'échange, dirigea sa baguette vers la fenêtre de son bureau qui était orientée vers le Lac. Il ramena la cape de Scorpius et la sécha en la faisant tourner sur elle même, fluide. Une maîtrise de la magie plutôt spectaculaire. C'était un grand sorcier. Il tendit le vêtement à Scorpius qui le posa sur les épaules de Lily. Un frisson de chaleur la parcouru.

" - Reprenons donc cette explication, proposa le directeur. Cet homme, que vous avez vu, recherche la recette de la vie éternelle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la posséder. Par exemple, un jour, un petit garçon moldu du Yorkshire avait trouvé par le plus grand hasard, une pierre que les sorciers des environs ont identifiée comme philosophale. Max Timmon y est allé et l'a tué pour avoir la pierre. Il n'a su qu'après que ce n'était pas une pierre d'immortalité.

-C'est horrible ! s'exclama Lily

-Oui, miss Potter. Après, il s'est quelque peu découragé quand la dernière pierre a été détruite par mon prédecesseur. _Il cligna de l'oeil en direction du tableau d'Albus Dumbledore_.

-Mais à part cela et le sang de licorne, il n'y a aucun autre moyen d'être immortel. Sa recherche est vaine. Intervint Scorpius

-Il en existe un seul autre, mais il est très rare, et n'est possible en moyenne que tout les trois-cent ans. Et puis, il n'est réversible que par la mort, contrairement au philtre de longévité.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est exactement ? demanda Lily

-Je ne sais pas si vous savez qu'une personne nous est destinée à chacun ici bas. Il arrive très rarement, sur de tels milliards d'individus, que ces personnes aient une chance de se rencontrer un jour. Et encore plus rarement qu'elles puissent vraiment se fréquenter. Si toutes ces conditions se réunissent, dans des cas extrèmes, se développe, sur les organes vitaux, le gène de l'immortalité par des cellules dorées. Ce qui produit ce cercle, là.

-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce qu'il nous arrive ? On est immortels ? demanda Scorpius, ébahi

-Exact, Mr Malefoy. Il va donc falloir que je contacte vos familles respectives pour trouver une solution. Et il va de soi que j'éviterais de parler de l'autre concerné...

-Merci. Mais pouvez vous expliquer un peu mieux ce qu'il va nous arriver ? questionna la brune

-Donc, vous allez tout les deux arrêter de vieillir. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de mourir, vous restez vulnérables. Si l'un d'entre vous se blesse ou même meure, il en sera de même pour l'autre. La moindre grande émotion ressentie par l'un des deux sera perceptible par le second. Si deux objets en or massif vous transpercent le coeur à la même seconde, vous mourrez avec votre gène doré, sans que d'autres puissent l'utiliser. Vous ne pouvez rester séparés trop de temps, environ trente jours. Sinon, votre état risque d'empirer et aller jusqu'à la mort.

-C'est tout ? Ironisa Scorpius

-Arrête Pi, c'est loin d'être drôle tout ça.

-Disons que c'est à la fois extraordinaire et très handicapant. Sur ce, retournez à vos dortoirs je vous prie. "

Un écriteau que Lily remarqua sur le bureau indiquait le nom de . Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ça. C'était inconcevable qu'elle soit immortel, que Scorpius soit...son âme soeur. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Liée à lui pour l'éternité... A première vue, ça ne paraissait pas si terrible... Juste à première vue...

Et puis, elle n'avait pas fait l'expérience de ça. Quand ses frères auront quarante ans et qu'elle paraîtra toujours en avoir quinze ? Et si elle avait des enfants qui la dépassait en âge apparent ? Pourrait-elle avoir une famille ? Elle devrait fuir avec lui, tout le temps. Ou mourir... Mais en finir n'était pas une solution. Rester avec lui, c'est tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour le moment.

Il était déjà deux heures du matin et elle arrivait au dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

" - Pi, ça ne te fais pas peur tout ça ?

-Pourquoi, toi si ?

-Beaucoup.

-Maintenant on est ensemble pour des centaines et des centaines d'années, je serai toujours là pour toi.

-J'espère.

-Alors n'ai pas peur... Je t'aime...

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de départ...Mais moi aussi, Scorpius. "

Elle poussa la porte de la Salle Commune. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Rose, Albus et James sur le sofa, complètement hébétés. Ils l'attendaient. Ils savaient qu'elle était partie cette nuit. Quand elle entra, ses deux frères montèrent se coucher, soulagés. Mais pas Rose, qui visiblement était très énervée. Comme toujours... Cela fait son charme.

" - Je t'ai vu partir Lily. Tu es trempée.

-Je voudrais dormir. Là ça va pas, tu vois.

-James pensait que tu avais fugué.

-Eh bien non, je suis là.

-Facile de savoir que tu étais avec Malefoy..._Rose lui retira la cape des épaules_

-Oui, et qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?

-J'ai peur pour toi.

-Je vais dormir. "

Elle couru presque, s'étant retirée de l'emprise de son amie. Et une fois au sec, dans son lit, elle pleura tellement qu'elle était presque aussi mouillée qu'auparavant. Tout cela devenait un peu trop compliqué pour elle, c'était quelqu'un de simple.

Plus bas, dans les sous-sols, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses pleurs. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la consoler.

C'était la première d'une série de longues nuits sans sommeil, pour nos deux héros...

oOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, ce chapitre est surtout du blabla mais il fallait bien pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire ^^**

**Mais pas grave, reviewez quand même surtout ! x)**

**N'oubliez pas de passer voir ma nouvelle fiiic' Twilight : Où étais-tu, Isabella Swan ?**

**Je vous n'aime !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Joyeux anniv' Scorpius !

**Oui, ça faisait longtemps x)**

**J'ai pas trop le temps d'avancer mes fic's en ce moment, et un peu la flemme aussi. **

**Mais voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de "Drame Romantique d'une Jeune Sorcière"**

**Essentiellement concentré sur Scorpius, j'ai fait un petit arrêt pour parler aussi de notre chère Lily, qu'on sache comment elle se porte. C'est bref, mais utile je pense.**

**Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler un peu parce que ça dure.**

***Enjoy***

**Et oubliez pas ma review ;D**

oOoOoOoOo

CHAPITRE 10 : Joyeux anniversaire, Scorpius !

**U**ne fumée grise et opaque grimpait le long d'une gouttière d'un grand bâtiment. Ce manoir, ce vieux manoir, demeure familiale crainte et respectée, surplombait le paysage. Et ce voile suffoquant dévalait les murs de pierre. Non, le Manoir Malefoy ne brûlerait pas. Il était trop protégé. Ce geste était vain. Quel geste ?

A l'intérieur, les invités dansaient, dans un mouvement de foule souple et élégant. Il faisait chaud, fin juillet. Oui, déjà l'été qui en arrivait à sa moitié. Comme cela passait lentement... Scorpius était seul, tout seul. Privé de Lily. Seul. Il fêtait ses dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, mais peu importe. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Enfoui dans une hébétude et une faiblesse proches de la folie. Si il ne la voyait pas il... mourrait ? Mourir seul. Il n'y a rien de moins attrayant. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de mourir, à la base, il n'en avait jamais eu peur. Mais si il mourrait, elle aussi. Donc il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Oui, c'était bien lui qui, adossé contre la vieille façade de sa maison d'enfance, tentait de la faire brûler à l'aide d'une cigarette, puis de sa baguette. Totalement inutile. Futile pour sûr. Il laissa glisser son corps vide contre le mur et ramassa la cigarette presque éteinte pour la porter à sa bouche. Tant de chose se mélangeaient. Comment la joindre ? Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il lui suffisait peut-être de monter dans sa chambre et de lui envoyer un hibou. Mais aurait-il assez de force pour cela ? Il se releva, écrasa son mégot contre la pierre et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, d'un pas lent.

Quand il en poussa la porte, il se rendit compte à quel point sa mère s'était donnée pour lui organiser une fête inoubliable. Pendant que les invités s'amusaient au prétexte de son anniversaire, il testait la résistance au feu de la maison, en ruminant sa peine tout en fumant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que sa mère avait imaginé. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon fêter ses dix-sept ans ? Il aurait toujours dix-sept ans ! Figé dans une invincible jeunesse. Mais sa mère n'en savait rien, n'y pouvait rien. Il ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Si, il aurait pu lui trouver des chefs d'accusation raisonnables. Accroché à un fauteuil, obligé de résister à une incroyable douleur, elle ne faisait rien, ne bougeait pas. Une mère normale l'aurait libéré...

Qu'il était sot. Sot d'avoir ainsi jugé Astoria Malefoy. Elle aurait dû le détacher. Ce n'était pas une bonne mère. Elle organisait une telle fête pour faire croire aux autres sots qui s'y trouvaient, le contraire de ce qu'elle était.

Une fille bouscula Scorpius. Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais la reconnu ensuite. Il la regarda de haut en bas, étonné.

" - Oh ! Mary ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici.

-Moi je m'attendais à te voir par contre, tu n'étais pas là. T'es tout pâle, ça va ? "

Toujours aussi mignonne, elle parlait de la même voix douce et gentille que quand ils n'avaient que dix ans. Sa meilleure amie... ils avaient conclu un pacte de sang, comme deux frères et sœurs. Il regarda l'imperceptible cicatrice sur son poignet, souvenir de ce lien fort, et sourit. Oui, il sourit. En se souvenant de ce qu'il était, il n'y a pas quelques mois, il n'y a pas quelques années. Des gens qu'il avait tant aimé.

Il la regarda et cru... Il cru qu'elle avait des rides, les cheveux gris, le dos voûté. Se laissant submerger par cette vision trop vraie, trop proche, une larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'elle retint d'un doigt.

" - Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais manqué au point que tu en pleures. "

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, basculant en même temps ses cheveux marrons clairs et lui sourit jusqu'au oreilles, avec les yeux noisettes pétillants de l'enfant qu'ils étaient il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Scorpius ne pouvait se permettre de penser, d'imaginer ou même de voir de telles choses. Maintenant qu'il était immortel il se devait de comprendre que seul l'instant présent comptait, que songer au futur était une entreprise bien compliquée.

Elle lui tendit sa main, lui proposant de danser. Il vacilla mais l'attrapa. S'entraînant au bal multicolore des danseurs, leurs silhouettes paraissaient insignifiantes. Ils s'imaginaient toujours enfants, souriant toujours, se marchant sur les pieds pour faire exprès, rirent. Les sons devinrent lointains, soudainement, les couleurs se brouillèrent, le visage de Mary devenu flou. La musique cessa en même temps que le corps inconscient de Scorpius tombait avec fracas sur le sol.

oOoOoOoOo

"- Lily ! Mais voyons, mange quelque chose ! Et toi ne reste pas les bras croisés ! Tu es sa mère tout de même ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de loger ici des dépressives ! Allez, mange ! " criait la mère de famille rousse et rouge de colère.

Pour une fois, et de taille, Molly Weasley n'était pas de bonne humeur, loin de là. Des membres de sa famille qui se refusent à toucher à un seul de ses plats, ce n'était pas un sacrilège. Non, c'était pire.

" - S'il-te-plaît chérie. Tu ne peux pas rester trois jours sans manger. Parles nous au moins, explique nous." dit doucement Ginny, presque en chuchotant.

" - Merci, tu m'aides là. Sois plus ferme ! " ronchonna sa mère

Emprise entre sa mère trop calme et sa grand-mère trop énervée, la tête dans les mains, la fille Potter n'était pas vraiment là. Elle pensait à autre part, car elle ne pouvait admettre de rater ce jour. L'anniversaire de Scorpius. Rien que d'y penser, elle en pleurait. Elle ne pouvait envoyer, même une toute petite carte, un minuscule hibou. Que croirait-il ? S'amusait- il à sa fête ? Oui, pour sûr, il fallait qu'il s'amuse surtout, qu'il l'oublie, l'espace d'une soirée.

Déjà trop de jours passée seule, bientôt un mois. Elle était faible, trop faible, et son manque de nourriture ne l'aidait pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à manger, cela lui paraissait tellement inutile, si lointain. Si peu vital. Se nourrir n'était plus une priorité, ce n'était plus comme ça qu'elle tenait debout. Son corps ne fonctionnait normalement qu'en la présence de Scorpius. Oui, elle en avait appris des choses, en lisant. Elle connaissait la plupart des conséquences de l'Universel par cœur, même si tout les livres précisaient que c'était aléatoire. Mais cela l'aidait déjà beaucoup.

En fait, pas vraiment, elle s'était documentée plutôt pour se persuader que tout cela était réel. Elle avait tant douté de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, cru que ce n'était que des divagations de son esprit. Elle avait tant espéré, tant imaginé, chacun des mouvements de Scorpius, chacun de leurs baisers. Tout était brouillé, différents, tellement éloigné de ses espérances. Revoyant son visage dans son esprit, sa vue s'obscurcit. Ne pas sombrer, non, rester là, ne pas se laisser avoir par les songes... Elle s'accrocha au bras de sa mère, fixant une petite cuillère posée sur la table.

" - M...ma chérie ? Est-tu sûre que ça va ? "

Lily respira plus fort et tourna son regard vers sa mère inquiète. Regardant au plus profond de ses pupilles, se concentrant sur le pur et profond marron de ses yeux.

" - Non, ça va pas. "

oOoOoOoOo

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, vers Scorpius qui venait de s'évanouir au milieu de la piste de danse. Il était trop faible, beaucoup trop. Ses parents ne tardèrent pas à arriver. La honte marquait les traits de son père. Pour lui un Malefoy qui s'écroule en plein milieu d'une fête, devant tout ses amis, était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. On entendait déjà les ricanements malsains des dénommés "amis" résonner dans la salle. Mary s'affolait. Astoria simulait la parfaite crise d'hystérie maternelle. Drago, lui, préféra hausser le ton pour faire taire rires et cris. Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel les deux femmes portèrent Drago jusqu'au sofa le plus proche. Bien qu'elle caressait les joues de son fils, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point Mme Malefoy déplorait qu'on ait gâché sa superbe fête.

" - Il se passe quoi ? "

Un jeune homme bronzé et bien bâti venait de rejoindre la foule amassée autour du sofa. Il fixa le jeune blond qui y était allongé, et réitéra sa question.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? "

Il parlait d'une voix forte, puissante, qui fit encore plus taire les membres de l'attroupement.

" - C'est maintenant que tu arrives, Marco ? "

Mary, venait d'exprimer sa voix fluette, changeant tout de suite l'atmosphère. Elle était irritée que son fiancé soit si en retard à une fête qui lui tenait à cœur. Oui, elle était bien fiancée, même si elle n'avait pas eut le temps de l'annoncer à son meilleur-ami.

Personne ne vit les paupières de Scorpius se relever légèrement. Il ne voyait rien mais entendait de vagues voix autour. En attendant son réveil, les gens papotaient à voix basse, il ne percevait qu'une nuée de murmures. Mais Marco n'est pas du genre à chuchoter, et il s'excusait normalement auprès de sa petite-amie, si bien qu'on n'entendait presque que lui.

" - Apparemment je vais travailler dans le week-end, la fille a dit à voix haute qu'elle arrangerait un rencard. J'ai l'heure et le jour, mais je ne sais pas avec qui. En rapportant ça au patron, il m'a promit une prime.

- J'espère que tu te trouveras vite un nouveau boulot. C'est complètement immoral d'espionner les moindres faits et gestes d'une adolescente. Tu ne sais même pas avec qui elle a rendez-vous, à quoi cela sert ? Quel est son but à ce tyran ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Je trouverais autre chose, ça c'est juste pour joindre les deux bouts, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, il faut que j'y aille ce week-end sinon il me vire "parole de Max Timmon". "

Scorpius se leva brutalement du lit, élan de peur. Timmon engageait des espions chez Lily. Y en avait-il aussi chez lui ? Elle était en danger, elle allait lui donner un rendez-vous, il n'aurait pas le temps de répondre, et ne pourrais pas sous la surveillance. Il serait obligé de s'y rendre. Il leur tendrait un piège. Ils étaient tout les deux finis, pourtant rien n'avait commencé. Peut-être que si Scorpius arrivait plus tôt, ils pourraient s'enfuir avant que Max n'arrive ?

Tout l'assemblée le dévisageait mais lui restait dans ses pensées, apeuré. Il pointa Marco du doigt en s'exclamant :

" - Salaud ! "

Il se leva, difficilement et tituba jusqu'à l'escalier, un peu dans les vapes, mais la simple idée que Lily soit en danger suffisait à le faire marcher. Il tomba, sur les marches, tandis que les invités riaient de plus belle. Drago serrait les poings. Son fils unique, une erreur, une honte à la famille, se comportait comme une parfaite fillette. Mais il ne savait rien, si il connaissait assez bien son fils, il saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Scorpius dut s'agriper de toutes ses forces à la rampe pour grimper jusqu'à l'étage, ce qui suffit à ranimer l'hilarité de tous. Quand il arrivait, se trouvait effectivement un mot posé sur son bureau.

_Rendez-vous demain au 15 du Chemin de Traverse à midi. Tu me manques._

_Lily._

Et voilà, la machine était lancée. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Parce qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était espionnée jour et nuit par un certain Marco. Et aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et plia le mot en quatre pour le ranger dans sa poche.

Ils réussiraient à échapper à Max Timmon avec un peu de chance... Ou peut-être pas. Demain allait être une journée des plus mouvementées.


End file.
